No More Games
by SomeFandomChic
Summary: After years of denying how they felt, Mackenzie and Oscar finally show their love for each other in an interesting way. Rey Mysterio/OC *Warning: There will be Smut. I don't want to offend anyone so if you're not into this kind of stuff DO NOT READ!*


**Author's Note: Hi! It's that crazy chick again and this time I'm here with a Rey Mysterio One Shot written by me. I almost didn't post it but I figured why not? The has to be other fans out there who loves this man just as much as I do. If there are any mistakes please let me know. I'll take constructive criticism but please no flames. If you don't like please don't read. _(Why waste your time right?)_ For those of you who do like then please read on and enjoy. :-)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rey Mysterio, he is owned by himself and World Wrestling Entertainment. I only own the idea and my OC Mackenzie.**

They've been best friends since Mackenzie's family moved to San Diego from São Paulo. She has always had a soft spot in her heart for him but she's never told. They both got married but Kenzie's marriage failed way before Oscar's. She's been married three times and has accepted the fact that she'll most likely never find love with another since he's the only one she cares for.

Oscar's been divorced for five years now. Within those five years the fire he once buried for the sake of his marriage has been relit. He burns for Kenzie's touch. She's been there for him throughout the entire divorce and put up with his drunken rages more than any of his other friends. She's the one he went to when he needed a shoulder to lean on or sometimes cry on. When he needed someone to listen to him and allow him to rant instead of giving him that stupid _'everything is going to be ok'_ line she was the one he went to. Hell, she was even there for his kids when they needed someone to talk to during the settlement.

Everything about her screams that she's the one for him he just never knew how to act on it. His own kids even asked him why he hasn't asked her out yet and that there was all the push he needed. He's done waiting, he's going to make her his.

Walking into the gym where she trains her patients, he locates her in the back talking to one of the other trainers. Mackenzie went to school for physical therapy and has helped him with his knee more than once so he always knows where to find her. If she's not at her home gym then she's here.

Kenzie ends her conversation with the trainer and walks into the back, entering her private locker room. She's been sponsoring this gym for so long that they gave her a private locker room. Earbuds in her ears blasting 'Talk Dirty' by Jason Derulo, she begins to strip out of her clothes for her shower.

Unknown to her Oscar is now in the locker room watching her strip and sway her hips to the music. After making sure the door is locked he slowly approaches her. His eyes tracing the curves of her body.

Kenzie always hated her weight but he never knew why. She had a flat tone stomach and although it was never as slim as the other girls, it's always been perfect in his eyes. Her hips and thighs have a thickness to them that he loves, the way they filled her jeans has men's jaws dropping for miles, not to mention her ass which has him waking up in the middle of the night hot as fire.

Feeling the blood draining from his head to his growing erection, he takes his last steps before wrapping his arms around her mostly naked frame. He feels her freeze in his arms and slowly angle her head until she looking him square in the eyes.

"What are yo-" her words are lost the moment he encases his mouth on hers. She hesitates before responding to the sudden kiss. The iPod drops from her hands, ripping the earbuds out, as Oscar backs her up against the wall. Realizing what's going on she pushes on his chest until he lets her go. "Whoa wait… what is this? Why… why are we doing this?"

"Because I'm sick of playing games," Oscar says, resting his forehead on hers. "I want you. I need you. I love you and I know you feel the same. We've been denying our feelings and pushing them away for years and I'm done with that. No more, your mines." Oscar tilts her head up and places a kiss on her lips, "you. Are. Mines." he punctuates every word with a kiss, taking the air out of Kenzie's lungs.

"I've… waited so… long for… you to… say that…" Kenzie breathes between kisses.

Oscar breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against hers again, "then let me have you. I want you, no I need you right now." He presses himself into her, letting her feel how much he needs her.

"You don't have to ask," Kenzie breathes into his ear. Oscar captures her lips in a heated kiss while trailing his fingers up the side of her smooth chocolate colored skin. He breaks away from her lips and moves to her jaw line. A soft moan escapes her lips as Oscar places feather kisses on her neck.

"O-Oscar stop… I need to shower…" Kenzie breathes, pulling back from him.

Oscar scoops her up in his arms and kisses her lips, "how about I join you."

"You know the way," she says. As Oscar carries them to her personal shower she places feather kisses on his lips, face, and neck. He enters the bathroom and stands her up on her feet. She helps him take off her shirt and jeans before stripping out her black lace Victoria Secret bra and panties set.

Oscar's cock hardens almost painfully as his eyes trails her naked body. He watches as she turns on the water before kicking of his boxers and joining her. He captures her lips again as they begin to wash each other. Oscar walks them under the water and lets the soap wash off her body.

He trails her spine with his fingers as he slowly kisses down her neck. Soft moans pour from her mouth as she tilts her head to the back. He places open mouth kisses from her neck to her collar bone and to the top of her chest. He captures one of her nipples in between his teeth and a louder moan erupts from Kenzie's lips.

Kenzie bites her lower lip as Oscar flicks her nipple with his tongue. He bites, pulls, and massages her nipple before switching over to the other one and doing the same. She grips onto the back of his head as the constant stream of moans escapes her mouth. She drags her fingers up and down his torso as he increases suction.

Oscar kisses back up her chest and captures her lips once more. He lets his hands trail down her body until he reaches the sweet spot between her thighs. He traces his finger up her slit before slipping his finger inside. He pinches her nub between his fingers and she buries her face into his neck. He rubs her nub with his thumb before slipping his finger into her entrance. He groans at the way her walls grips his fingers with a tightness that nearly makes him explode right then and there.

Kenzie moans loudly into his shoulder as he slips another finger into her. She grinds on his hands as he slowly begins to tease her by increasing and decreasing his speed. She throws her head back and moans as he begins to suck on her throat. She reaches down and wraps her fingers around his length, squeezing him. A low moan rumbles from his chest and he trusts his length into her hand. She squeezes and strokes him until he pulls back from her.

He picks her up by the waist and she wraps her legs around him. He positions himself at her entrance and slides inside. Moans erupts from the both of them and Oscar captures her lips. He thrusts into her slowly and deeply in a teasing way, loving the whimpers spilling from Kenzie's mouth.

"Oscar please," she whimpers.

"What do you want me to do?" he asks teasingly.

"Please speed up," she moans. "I need you to speed up." Oscar complies. He speeds up and begins to thrust into her deer than before. Kenzie's moans grow louder as she digs her nails into his back.

"Fuck you're so tight," he moans. She clamps her walls around him and a louder moan erupts from him. Her walls begin to vibrate as her body begins to tremble and he knows she reaching her climax. He reaches down between them and begins to rub her nub in a circular motion.

"Oh God… Oscar…" he rubs her faster the moment his name tumbles from her lips. He thrusts into her harder and she tightens even more. "OSCAR!" she cries out as she climaxes. He allows her body to come down before turning off the water and carrying her out the shower. He walks them back into the locker room and sits down on the couch she has in there.

He lies back on the couch and holds onto her hips. "Ride me mami," he orders, his accent thicker in his lust. Kenzie complies, rocking and bouncing on Oscar's cock at her own pace. Oscar tightens his grip on her hips and she speeds up, lifting herself up from his length and slamming back down. Loud moans pour from both of their mouths as Oscar begins to feel his climax building up. He doesn't want to release insider her so he grabs her hips in attempt to slow her down.

"Fuck I'm close… slow down," Oscar moans.

"No papi," Kenzie moans, speeding up. "I want you to cum. Please papi cum inside me," she purrs. She grinds against him when she come down and massages him in her hand. Oscar's grip on her hips tightens almost painfully as his thrust becomes more erratic. The coil in Kenzie's stomach tightens once more as Oscar reaches his peak.

"KENZIE!" Oscar moans as he shoots his hot seed into her, coating her walls with his cream.

"OSCAR!" Kenzie screams as she hits her peak with him. Oscar thrusts into her, riding out both of their highs. Kenzie collapses on his chest, sweaty and exhausted. She lies her head over his heart and listens as his heart beat slows to normal.

* * *

After showering again, Oscar and Kenzie both stand in her locker room pulling their clothes back on. Once their dressed Oscar pulls her into his arms and kisses her deeply. "I meant it when I said I love you."

Kenzie smiles, "I know. I love you too."

"Would you like to have dinner with me, Dominik, and Aalyah tonight?" Oscar asks. "We can announce the news to them together."

"What news?" Kenzie asks.

Oscar smiles and kisses her forehead, "that you my love will be a part of my life no longer as my best friend, but as my girlfriend."

Kenzie smiles and kisses him deeply, "pick me up at eight."


End file.
